<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melted Sugar by heeseungsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971521">Melted Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple'>heeseungsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Smut, fucking food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Soobin, an employee at a candy store, has a crush on you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melted Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Could you tell that woman to cover up her body? I don’t want my son to be disturbed while he’s trying to pick out candy,” the vexed older lady asks the young man at the counter, motioning towards you, outfitted in an itsy bitsy top along with revealing shorts.</p><p>“Of course. I’m so sorry about this, ma’am,” Soobin says to the disgruntled woman. He repetitively bows to the woman, hoping to quell her anger.</p><p>Truthfully, Soobin didn’t want to tell you to cover up – your body was the only thing keeping him awake at this boring candy shop job. Soobin had been checking you out the entire time behind the counter, becoming a little excited whenever you would bend over to see the products on the bottom shelf.</p><p>He’d always innocently look away from your body every time your back snapped back, hoping to not alert you to the fact that he’d been acting like an absolute creep.</p><p>“<i>It’s not like I’m the only one who looks at her, right?</i>” Soobin thinks, trying to assuage his guilt.</p><p>Soobin noticed how you frequently pissed off many women in the store with your attire… and excited a lot of men. Whenever Soobin checked your items out at the counter, he always wanted to ask you for your KaKaoTalk or a time when you’re free to meet up later.</p><p>But he doesn’t want you to get the idea that he’s a man that just asks women out for shallow reasons, so he refrains from asking and chooses to give you a warm smile instead.</p><p>Soobin gulps as he walks towards you – this was the first time he was going to talk to you outside of the typical check-out formalities… and he was going to have to be an absolute jerk to you.</p><p>“<i>…the universe hates me,</i>” Soobin thinks to himself.</p><p>“Miss, could you-,”</p><p>“…hm?” you look at the man trying to get your attention. Soobin blushes upon seeing your face.</p><p>“Miss, could you please cover up?” Soobin asks hesitantly, his face reddening further after asking you the question.</p><p>Your face drops, becoming hot due to embarrassment. Soobin feels bad that he’s made you feel this way; however, he’s a bit happy that he gets to see your face up close once again.</p><p>“O-Oh. I’m sorry about this, I don’t mean to be indecent,” you say, looking at your arm where a jacket would usually be. Soobin notices that you have nothing to cover yourself with.</p><p>“A-Ah… I’ll get my jacket from the back room. One second miss,” Soobin says sweetly, trying to soften the blow with a smile.</p><p>As Soobin goes to the back room of the shop, you hang your head in defeat. Little does Soobin know, you’d been dressing this way on purpose to attract him. You thought he enjoyed the way you dressed the entire time – you’d sometimes catch him glancing at you when you were browsing the store… and he’d always smile hard at you when he often gave you “accidental” discounts during checkout.</p><p>This is the last situation you anticipated concerning his feelings towards you.</p><p>“<i>Maybe I’m just delusional</i>,” you think to yourself, tugging at your clothing in an effort to cover yourself up.</p><p>Soobin returns from the break room, wistfully taking note of your reaction to the situation earlier.</p><p>“<i>Fuck… I blew it…</i>” Soobin thinks to himself. He tries to figure out how to rectify the earlier requests towards you – he doesn’t want you to get the idea that he doesn’t want to see your body…</p><p>“<i>…sorry miss, it’s just that someone in the shop told me to tell you to cover up…</i>” Soobin whispers in your ear as he ties the sleeves of his jacket onto your waist. You can feel Soobin putting his hips closer to you than is necessary for the task.</p><p>“<i>…personally, I like how you dress…</i>” Soobin continues, giving you a quick dimpled smile. He steps away from you, admiring your hips donning his jacket for a moment.</p><p>Soobin’s comments to you help in boosting your morale. You now understand that Soobin seems to like you… or at least feel sympathetic towards you. You turn towards the man, feeling a bit happier.</p><p>“A-Ah, thanks Soobin,” you state, smiling sweetly to the man looking at you with eager eyes. He quickly nods, blushing at your acknowledgment.</p><p>
  <i>…she knows my name!</i>
</p><p>“…if there’s anything I can do to help you, just let me know,” Soobin nods at you, subliminally trying to convince you to keep him around you longer.</p><p>You catch Soobin’s drift. As Soobin starts to step away from you, you call on him for help immediately.</p><p>“…um Soobin… before you go… I was wondering if you could give me your recommendations on a few things in the store…”</p><p>Soobin turns towards you, feeling butterflies as you call his name.</p><p>
  <i>I feel like I’m dreaming…</i>
</p><p>“Oh yes! I can help with that,” Soobin smiles, trying to keep his cool around you. However, he’s not the best actor – his enthusiasm is plainly showing through his face.</p><p>You nod, smile politely towards Soobin, and start to walk towards a shelf.</p><p>“Thanks. I was looking at these lollipops over here, and I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on which one I should buy,” you state, pointing to a cardboard holder filled with colored lollipops.</p><p>“…I was particularly interested in this one,” you state, pointing to a phallic lollipop. You hold it next to your face, purposely near your mouth to taunt Soobin.</p><p>“That seems a little big for a mouth like yours, miss,” Soobin says without thinking. The man realizes the sexual undertones of his comment immediately after stating it – he becomes beet red, hoping that you won’t think that he’s creepy.</p><p>“…hmm, maybe I’ll have to try this and see if it fits…” you say suggestively, putting a much smaller lollipop into your basket.</p><p>Soobin cocks an eyebrow at your statement.</p><p>
  <i>If it fits? It’s so small… wait… is she saying what I think she’s saying?</i>
</p><p>Your words confuse Soobin. He’s helped people around the store before, but he’s never met a person who speaks in the same manner as you do about a lollipop. It sounds as if you’re speaking of candy pornographically… but maybe Soobin is just wishfully conflating his sexual desire for you with the words coming out of your mouth.</p><p>You subsequently walk towards the section in the shop filled with plenty of amusing candy gifts, and Soobin follows you since you haven’t waved him off yet. Your eye lands on a particularly interesting product.</p><p>“…would you like to see your girlfriend wearing this? Or do you think it’s too corny?” you ask the man, your hand motioning towards a candy bikini.</p><p>
  <i>Huh? Why is she asking me this?</i>
</p><p>“My girlfriend? I-I don’t have a girlfriend…” Soobin stammers. Your face turns more relaxed upon hearing Soobin’s answer.</p><p>“…your boyfriend would probably like it though, I’d assume,” Soobin continues, covertly trying to probe and see if you’re dating anyone. You understand Soobin’s intentions with his comment, trying not to smile at his copycat attempt to figure out your relationship status.</p><p>“…I don’t have a boyfriend, but who knows, maybe it’d be fun to have someone eat it off of me,” you say with the fullest intentions of having Soobin think of the visual associated with that sentence.</p><p>The blood from Soobin’s face immediately rushes to his cock at the idea of him eating the candy panties off of you. He thinks of the cheap candy dissolving in his mouth as it mixes with your pussy fluids and his saliva, and your face contorting in pleasure as he licks you through the sugar.</p><p>“O-Oh, yeah that’d probably be fun. I wouldn’t know though,” Soobin stammers, his voice now in a deeper tone. You smirk briefly at Soobin’s comment, feeling turned on that he’s somewhat admitted that it’d be “fun” to eat candy panties off of you.</p><p>“…ah, okay. Well, thanks Soobin. I think I’m ready to check out,” you smile at the man.</p><p>“O-Oh. Already?” Soobin says, his voice tinged with disappointment. Soobin realizes that his tone is clueing you into his feelings for you, so he tries to dispel this notion in case it makes you uncomfortable.</p><p>“There’s nothing else I can help you with, right miss?” Soobin continues in a more professional voice, trying to give off the air of an employee who is dedicated to helping customers find everything that they are looking for.</p><p>“…nothing related to candy,” you mutter while shaking your head no.</p><p>
  <i>Did… did I hear her correctly?</i>
</p><p>Soobin’s heart starts to palpitate after hearing you say this. He isn’t sure if he heard you correctly since you said it in such a low tone.</p><p>He desperately wants to answer, “<i>…well, what else could I help you with?</i>”, but he’s too shy to beg the question.</p><p>The two of you make your way to the register. Soobin haphazardly checks out the few items in your basket, sometimes scanning things twice, or not at all. It’s difficult to complete tasks when your mind is somewhere else.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this, I’m not very good at this job,” Soobin says, trying to maintain his composure.</p><p>You notice Soobin’s dazed expression, feeling turned on by his behavior.</p><p>“…don’t worry about it. I think I’m in the same headspace as you,” you smirk at the man, giving Soobin a sweet look. Soobin blushes upon hearing your comment, electing to look down at the small bag that he’s filling with candies.</p><p>
  <i>…you couldn’t possibly want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you.</i>
</p><p>Soobin hands you the small bag filled with sweets, struggling to make eye contact with you. You take the bag, your hand purposely touching his as the bag transfers from him to you.</p><p>“Have a nice day,” Soobin says reluctantly, not wanting you to leave the premises.</p><p>You walk towards the door of the store, resting your hand on the handle. Before you open the door, you hear Soobin speak to you again.</p><p>“W-Wait, miss, my jacket,” Soobin says, his voice shaking.</p><p>You glance back at Soobin, putting on a fake disappointed face.</p><p>“…aw… I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” you say playfully to Soobin. The man feels flush at you acting impish with him… and the fact that you wanted to take his jacket.</p><p>Soobin walks over to the door, turning over the “We’re Open” sign. He subsequently shuts the blinds.</p><p>“You can’t just steal my jacket from me, miss,” Soobin says to you in a low tone flirtatiously, wrapping his arms around your waist. He unravels the knot he tied earlier, pulling the jacket away from your hips.</p><p>“…ah, I thought you were going to do something else just then,” you state plainly, getting annoyed that Soobin hasn’t acted on your bevy of hints.</p><p>“…do what?” Soobin asks suggestively, his dimples flashing. </p><p>“…touch me,” you mutter lowly. You hear Soobin drop the mound of fabric to the floor, and subsequently feel Soobin’s hands snake from your ribcage to your clit in response to your comment.</p><p>“…I can’t say that I didn’t think about doing that, miss,” Soobin mutters, swirling his fingers around the sensitive area. </p><p>He starts to kiss your neck as he plays with you until you turn around and start to kiss him head-on. Your hands start to move down his shirt, feeling around his chest and abdomen.</p><p>Soobin kisses you as if he’s never kissed anyone passionately before. He uses too much force, shoves his tongue in at awkward times, and moves his mouth around too much. You figure that Soobin’s mouth is probably better at eating you out, so you motion for Soobin to get on the floor of the shop while removing your shorts. You then also lie down on the floor, positioning Soobin in front of your knees.</p><p>You grab Soobin by the hair and spread your legs, cueing Soobin to start licking your clit. Soobin licks you through your lace panties, hungrily slurping at your clit and glancing every once in a while to see your face from this angle.</p><p>
  <i>I can’t believe she’s letting me do this…</i>
</p><p>Soobin takes the bag containing your lollipop, which is now on the floor next to your thigh and subsequently takes the lollipop out.</p><p>“When you put this in your basket, I imagined you sucking it and doing this with it,” Soobin states breathily, poking the lollipop over your thinly covered pussy.</p><p>Soobin gingerly removes your panties and places them gently on the ground as if he’s handling a precious object. He then unwraps the lollipop, carelessly tossing the wrapper to the side. He spreads your legs with one hand and starts to massage the tiny sphere onto your clit.</p><p>As Soobin is taking the image of an aroused you into his mind, Soobin’s cock starts to leak in his pants. He desperately wants to mount you, but he wants to make sure you’re satisfied first.</p><p>Soobin moves the sphere across your wet lips, prodding the lollipop into your entrance slightly as he reaches the bottom of the fold. He repeats this process, causing your breathing to falter. </p><p>The melted sugar starts to coat your pussy, making your skin sticky after a few passes. To alleviate this, Soobin licks continuously over your folds, ensuring that he gets every last bit of dissolved sugar into his mouth.</p><p>
  <i>…she tastes so good… </i>
</p><p>He starts to fuck you with the lollipop as he’s licking your clit, pressing his tongue on your core as he takes the lollipop out and vice versa. The tempo of his hand movement starts to move more rapidly than the sucking of your clit, giving you immense sexual gratification.</p><p>The lollipop starts to get smaller as it dissolves due to the friction and heat of your core. Cum mixed with melted sugar starts to bubble out of your pussy as Soobin’s fucking you with the candy.</p><p>Soobin pulls the stick out of your pussy and starts to hungrily lap up your sugar-laced juices. He looks up at you as he’s doing this, his eyes heavy from arousal. </p><p>Although Soobin’s performing oral sex on you, he’s too shy to tell you that he wants to jam his cock into you. He starts to rub his clothed cock against the hardwood floor of the store as he’s licking your pussy for some sensation.</p><p>You look at Soobin shamelessly humping the floor as he’s licking your pussy. Feeling guilty, you pull him by the hair such that he’s at eye-level with you and start to run your hand over his clothed cock.</p><p>
  <i>Please let me put my cock in you…</i>
</p><p>Soobin rolls his bottom lip under his top lip instinctively, seemingly begging for you to allow him to fuck you. You reposition Soobin such that the two of you are on the floor with Soobin spooning you. You can feel his erect cock poking your flesh.</p><p>The man starts to unbutton his pants, awkwardly pulling them halfway down his thighs. He subsequently puts his fully erect cock, sheathed by only his boxers, onto the folds of your pussy. You can feel his pre-cum soaking through the fabric.</p><p>He starts to mime the act of fucking you, prodding his fabric-covered cock into your entrance. Soobin then slides his boxers down and shoves his thick cock into your pussy, shamelessly relinquishing a groan. </p><p>Soobin aggressively pounds your pussy, generating boyish moans from his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!”</p><p>You can feel his balls clap against your pussy with each violent thrust in and out of you. Soobin’s head hangs back in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as if he’s possessed by lust.</p><p>“Oh, god!”</p><p>“Oh, yes!”</p><p>Soobin puts his hands on your hips and starts to grind your ass against his hips, cock still inside you. You feel filled by Soobin’s erect cock in you. Soobin moans unintelligibly as he’s edging himself.</p><p>“I don’t wanna-”</p><p>“…not yet-”</p><p>“Oh fuck, but I need-”</p><p>Soobin bucks his hips up greedily, unable to successfully continue edging himself.</p><p>“I need-”</p><p>“…so good-”</p><p>He starts to resume his pace of violently fucking you, his hips clashing against yours haphazardly. He starts to look at you with a pained expression, roughly grasping your thighs from underneath with his hands.</p><p>“Oh, fuck me!”</p><p>“Fuck me!”</p><p>“Fuck me!”</p><p>“I’m going to make-</p><p>“…pregnant-”</p><p>“I’m gonna-”</p><p>Soobin’s cock starts to convulse in your pussy, spewing hot cum in successive bursts. Soobin elevates his thighs against yours such that your pussy takes every last bit of his cum, panting as he does so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>